Aingeru
Aingeru is the main character of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Its the main hero of the game. His favourite color is Green and it makes him the Green Bracelet. His nemesis, Drake, is the Dark Green Bracelet and he has to fight against him. He's also appearing in Battle of Bracelets making one of the main roles of the cartoons. At this moment, he is the Dark Green Bracelet, and he's now the antagonist. His main weapon is the Chaos Sword, one of the legendary swords that a Golden Bracelet can have. His main ability is the Wing Form, that let him have wings and fly. He can attack from high places thanks to his wings mixing with his attacks. Games Appearances ''Battle of Bracelets Series Aingeru is the main character. He is the first playable Bracelet. The story starts in Mountania Village where he . ]]takes his special powers. His first battle is against Drake but Aingeru ends badly. Ainhoa goes to help him and after the fighting, she makes a tutorial against Aingeru. The Green Bracelet is able to fight after the tutorial. Other enemies are Inferna, Garone, Alange and others. Then he has to take 30 Icons and go into the "Sunday Fight Tournament". He knows other friends who they will want to fight against him: Pablo, Xavier, Rachel, Elena... He also visits places with strange energy that by chance, Dark Bracelets are there. He has to fight a lot against them and try to disrupt their plans. One of the last battles is against Drake. It happens after winning the competition. They bet their bracelets. Aingeru wins but Drake carries out his plan. Darkreon gives Drake the Altair's Bracelet and the Dark Green Bracelet makes Aingeru a powerful villain. Aingeru is controlled for most of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. After taking his self-control back, he gets back the Green Bracelet form and defeats Darkreon with the help of Ainhoa and Pablo. But he soon knows about Bella's kidnap and goes to the Hades with other Golden Bracelets to rescue her. From this time, Aingeru starts to fight Death Bracelets, for example Radamantis, Minos and Aeacus. He also appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death as a hero. His most important fights in the Hades are against the Aries Quest, Radamantis and finally Hades. Fantentoys: Blast Aingeru will appear in Fantentoys: Blast as one of the many collectable playable characters, nothing else is currently known of his role. Dimension Zombie Aingeru appears in this game like on of the nine playable characters. This crossover, made by Alange, Polis Kanin and YoshiEgg, mixes BoB world with John Mogwai Land and Yoshi Egg world. He is one of the three BoB characters who appears in the game, with Pablo and Ainhoa. Other characters are YoshiEgg Nook, Bloop, Rhode, John Mogwai, Nick and Josh Wardley. He's the first person who notices the danger of the universe when lots of dimension holes appear everywhere and a giant army of zombies attack Montanian Village. His strenght in the game is his high-flight experience. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets He also appears in this game as one of the protagonists of this game with Ella Metals. This game is a 2D HP fighting game. He is a default character. Story Aingeru was born 12th April in 1995. He has always lived in Montanian Village before the journey. His life was very normal until a weird visitor came to the village. Aingeru was 11 years old when a 20-years-old girl arrived to the village. She was called Jessica and she was one of the people who taught the most of the life to him. He usually had problems with other children of the village but she helped a lot to him. When he was 16, Jessica had to leave the village. She promised Aingeru he had a lot of power to show the world and he will do important things. Two months after that he heard some weird people were watching the village. People thought they were just waiting for a star shower that was going to happen. That day arrived and lots of people arrived to the event. Aingeru decided to watch it too but he went to sleep soon. That night he had a weird dream and when he got up we found a bracelet in his arm. That day, when he went to school, he was attacked by another person with a bracelet like his, he is Drake. But he got the help of Ainhoa, other girl with a bracelet. He discovered the bracelets had a weird power. Personality Aingeru is intelligent. He always investigates when something isn't normal. When he discovers the problem he only tries to fix. When the problem comes suddenly he's shocked. For example: when Drake attacked him by surprise he can't respond to Drake. But then, he can react quickly for example when Inferna's dragon captured Ainhoa. He isn't superstitious and sometimes he think he's living in a dream because it doesn't look coherent that he is a hero with superpowers. But Ainhoa remembers him that it's true. He loves drawing. In his bag, he wears a note-book and a pencil and sometimes he stop to draw a bird, an animal or a landscape. He loves nature. He's afraid of ghost and it makes when he fights against a ghost energy bracelet he has a lot of problems to fight against him/her. Before being the Green Bracelet he had vertigo but after learning to fly he loves it. He swims in all the lakes where he goes. He usually meets new friends in his adventure. Some of them are John, Tucker and Alex. He also finds a person to love, Elena, triggered by the lot of time that they have been together. Of course, Ainhoa and Pablo have been always his friends, the first bracelets that he has met. Shadow Aingeru Shadow Aingeru is the dark side that Aingeru has when he activates the Dark Green Bracelet. He got it when Drake was defeated by him, after the SFT. But the power of the Dark Bracelet, that is cursed by Darkreon to discontrol Aingeru and possess him. He is one of the mainest antogonists of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. This Dark Form makes Aingeru change his angel wings by a demoniacal ones, that makes him turn his absorption power into Darkness absorption. They makes him faster on the floor but heavier. Phisically, his eyes change of colour, in a normal form they are green and in Dark Form they are red. He sometimes shows some green hair. When he wants, he can change of shoes, he usually wears green trainers but he can choose bullet shoes that make him really fast. He also changes his sword for the Shadow Electro-Sword. Other special change is his bracelet, the Green Bracelet is made of gold, and the Dark Bracelet is done in a special dark matter-silver alloy. With this dark form, he learned his second main ability, Flame Form. Aingeru can become a giant flame, light any part of his body or control the fire. Aingeru in this form is very powerful, since he can also use the energy of the Green Bracelet. It's the reason of the power of Shadow Aingeru when he is possessed by the Dark Green Bracelet. After being controlled by the Green Bracelet again, he gives Drake back the Dark Green Bracelet, but thanks to the contact with the dark bracelet, he saved in the memory of the bracelet how to change to dark form. It's how Aingeru can use in the Hades the Dark Form without Dark Bracelet. Powers, Attacks, Abilities Attacks Solo Attacks Combo Attacks *Green Flight + Turbo-Flame --> '''Turbo-Flight' *Tornado + Turbo-Flame --> Fiery Tornado *Bullet Kick + Turbo-Flame --> Fiery Missile Kick *Tera-Volt + Chaotic Earthquake --> Electroquake *Shadow Zone + Tornado -->' Wind Discontrol Zone' Multifighter Attacks *''With Elena: Faster than a Ray *With Rachel:'' Shooting Star *''With Pablo: ''Super Aerial-Hit *''With Ainhoa: ''Solar Pound *''With Pablo and Ainhoa:'' Sacred Trio Pound *''With Drake: ''Green Destruction Attack Main Abilities *''Wing Form: This ability makes him get wings. Wings usually changes with the personality of the user. In Aingeru's case, the wings are angel ones. This wings make him more powerful in the air and increases the damage of his Wind attacks. It also makes him very resistent to Earth and Sand attacks. But he is slower on the floor if he has his wings activated. He has lots of movements thanks to his wings ** : He can fly as high as he wants. He can also do acrobatic movements in the air. ** : He involves himself into his wings to avoid attacks. His feathers get stronger and they can stand powerful attacks. ** : When a Light attack hits his wings, when he uses this movement, he can get the power of this attack and turn it into health (HP) or power for other attack. ** : He can make his wings sharp to make cuts with them. ** : That's a weird ability that Aingeru develops. He sometimes throws some golden feathers that will let a person who touch them get wings for a short time. Aingeru can also decide when to stop the effect with the anti-ability . *Flame Form: Aingeru learned this ability while he was Shadow Aingeru. With this ability, Aingeru can change any part of his body and turn them into fire. The most powerful form to use this ability is when Aingeru becomes a fire creature. He also can choose to defend of some attacks thanks to becoming a fire person. He is very powerful with this ability against Ice, Leaf and Glass enemies but very weak against Water and Sand attacks. With this ability, he can do several movements. ** : He turns one of his arms into fire, and take a canyon form. Then, he can use his arm like a canyon and throw powerful fireballs. ** : He turns one of his legs into fire, and kicks his objective with a powerful fire leg. ** : He turns his body into a creature of fire. This movement can't be longer than 3 Minutes. Abilities *'Flame Caution': A Giant Fireball appears over the rival. It won't happen anything if the rival doesn't use any Fire attack, but if he use a fire attack, the fireball will fall over the rival and he will lose half of his HP. *'Negative Zone: 'The place will change to a negative-colour place. It makes that any attack that is thrown by a rival can be changed by health or energy to Aingeru. *'Scareghosts: 'Aingeru can avoid Ghost attacks thanks to this ability. *'Pyrokinesis: 'It makes than Aingeru gets the ability of controling the fire for some seconds. *'Bulletproof: 'Aingeru gets a steel cover that will make will more resistant to Metal attacks. *'Sandy Dragon: 'This ability will let Aingeru create a dragon from the sand. It just works in zones with sand like beaches and deserts. Main Weapon *'Chaos Sword: 'that's his main weapon and the one which he has always had. With this Sword, he can make powerful cuts. That's one of the legendary weapons that a Golden Bracelet can have. **'Chaos Cut: '(50 HP) it's just a simple cut. **'Chaos Slice: '(200 HP) a group of several cuts made in a small moment can prduce a serious damage. **'Fiery Cut: '(300 HP) when Aingeru concentrate a big amount of energy in the sword, it gets hotter and it can light. With that, it can burn and cut at the same time. Gallery Aingeru.PNG|Aingeru ChristmasAingeru.png| 's Christmas Image of Aingeru DarkAin.png|Aingeru's Shadow Form AingeruB.png|Aingeru in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows AingeruByDK.png|Aingeru by DK64rules ShadowAingeru2.png|Shadow Aingeru AingeruHalfy.png|Aingeru by . Aingeru 3d.png|Aingeru in 3D Aingeru.png|Fantendo Nightmare AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death Trivia *The name ''Aingeru comes from the Basque Language and it means "Angel". *His birth date is based on the creator's. *He isn't the protagonist in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Angels Category:Main Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Mascots Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles